RomaHeta: Let the Games Begin
by ShadowDragon30
Summary: When Kiku Honda  Japan  creates a videogame, everyone is accidentally sucked into it! Can they make it out alive? Some GerIta, Spamano, USUK, France/everything etc.
1. Prologue

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys, ShadowDragon (or Shadow for short) here with my first ever Fanfic. This is for a bet I have made with a friend. She's writing 100, 75 word drabbles and I'm writing a 10 chapter, 750 words per chapter fanfiction. Whoever wins gets bragging rights (and a few other things).**

**Gotta love Roma Heta, I'm surprised at how many other FFs there are based upon this. I guess this wasn't as unique an idea as I thought *shrugs* oh well. FOR THE RECORD: I am making up most of this as I go along. I DO KNOW HOW THE PLOT WORKS FOR ROMAHETA, and I will follow it to an extent. I will also add things to the story. such as pairings (because the friends I'm writing for love 'em and so do I ^^), plot twists, and characters that weren't in the original.**

**Alright, if I had anything else to say, I forgot it. So I'll shut up now and enjoy the story ^^**

.:Prologue:.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Click_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Click. Click. Tap_

_Tap. Click._

The only sounds cutting through the silence silence of a board school dorm were those of fingers drumming against a keyboard. At the center of Hetalia Prep's boy's dorm, a dark haired Japanese teen loomed over a computer, brown eyes glued to the screen. The boy was none other than Kiku Honda- one of the top students at Hetalia Prep. The teen had been up for hours on end every night for the past three years while working on his computer. Years of staring at binary coding had finally paid off for the teen. As he watched the screen, a faint smile crossed his lips.

"Finally… its complete…"

The tone of his voice clearly confirmed how exhausted the boy was. Despite this, there was a triumphant ring to his voice.

"The cross-dimensional virtual reality game is finally finished!"

The name was a work in progress, but it accurately summed up the computer program he had invented. All it needed were a few final test runs before Kiku could proudly display it for his friend. Eager to prove that his years of effore and labor were not wasted, Kiku quickly pressed the "ENTER" key.

**Virtual Fields… ON**

**Character Graphics… ON**

**Transfer System… ON**

**Dimensional Gate… OPEN**

A wave of relief hit Kiku. The program was a success! The Japanese teen had successfully created a program capable of traveling across the dimensional planes. The concept sounded like something from a cheesy American sci-fi movie. In fact, those had been the inspiration behind Kiku's hard work. The teen smiled in amusement once again. Wouldn't his American friend, Alfred Jones, be shocked to know that such technology now exists- thanks to Kiku, of course. The teen prepared to shut down the compute, but before he cxould press the "ESCAPE" key, the screen flashed in a blinding red.

**Transfer System Error!**

Kiku's eyes narrowed as he stared at the screen. The program couldn't be malfunctioning, could it? The teen once again reached for the "ESCAPE" button. He needed to shut the system down before it could overload. Unfortunately, he never succeeded. A blinding light engulfed the man, causing him to reel backwards.

**Virtual Fields… ERROR**

**Character Graphics… ERROR**

**Transfer System… ERROR**

**Dimensional Gates… FULL OPEN**

A wave of energy burst from the machine, bowling Kiku over. The explosion of energy radiation engulfed the boarding school's campus. For a moment, life was put on hold at the international boarding school. As the readiation wave faded away, life slowly returned to normal; however, a single question remained in the minds of both the students and the staff:

What just happened?

**Well? Did yah like it? Huh? Did yah? Did yah? Did yah?**

**Reviews are wonderful, so give them to me unless you want me to sick Iggy and his awful british cooking on you (just kidding, I love english food, so I shouldn't comment)**

**Oh and if there are any characters you want to appear, I am open to suggestions (I've already got some lovely ideas myself)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm baaack! And I brought Chapter 1 with me!**

**Wow… I woke up this morning and found my email filled with updates from telling me that several people have favorited both this and "Ten Little Nations". That was a pleasant surprise.**

**Well, this is kind of a filler chapter. There's not to much to it other than a some amount of humor, shinatty-chan, and Belarus! Enjoy~**

**.:Chapter 2:.**

Kiku's gaze wandered restlessly across his surroundings. The teen was standing in the center of a small meadow. The emerald expanse of grass was an unrealistic shade of green. Pixilated flowers of varying neon colors dotted the meadow as lazy white cloud drifted through a cobalt sky. The entire area seemed to unrealistic to exist. Considering that this was the 2-dimensional world Kiku had created, that was a fair statement.

"Well done, Kiku. You finally succeeded," the boy murmured to himself, barely concealing a delighted grin.

"Time to greet the other players. They should be arriving here at any moment now…" The grin on Kiku's face darkened to a sneer. "Let the games begin…"

"Ve? Fratello! Where are you?"

A short, Italian brunet charged down the school hallway, followed by a much taller, blonde German student.

"Feliciano! Calm down!" The blonde barked at his Italian friend. "What's with all the rushing around?"

"Mi fratello, Lovino, and I were going to go buy some pasta, but I can't find him anywhere! And he has my wallet," Feliciano explained. "Have you seen fratello, Ludwig?"

The German, Ludwig, face palmed himself. He should've guessed this had to do with pasta… or Lovino "borrowing" his brother's wallet... or a combination of the two.

"Knowing him, Lovino is probably hanging out with Antonio," the blonde replied bluntly, turning to face Feliciano. Much to his surprise, the Italian had disappeared. Before the blonde's mind could register what had happened, he likewise disappeared. One moment, he had been standing in the middle of the school hallway, the next, Ludwig watch in a mixture of shock and horror as his body suddenly began to fade away. Within a second, he had disappeared completely from the face of the world…

"Iggy!"

"If this has to do with your failing grade in World History, I've already told you this a thousand times! There was no General Ike on either side of the Crimean war, nor were there "Pegasus knights" or shape shifting creatures, and the Light Brigade is in no way related to a so-called 'Dawn Brigade'. Next time you want to study for exams, use a textbook, not a Japanese videogame, you git.*"

The speaker was a slight, British teen with ashy blonde hair, and rather large eyebrows. Most of the students at Hetalia Prep knew he was Arthur Kirkland, the school's class president. Arthur was about to return to his studies in the library; however, a large, equally blonde American tackled the brit before he could.

"Ack! Alfred, gerrof me, you twit!" The flustered Englishman cried.

"Artie! Matt disappeared! Same with Francis!" The American, Alfred Jones, replied.

Arthur scoffed irritably. "Your half-brother is probably fine. As for Francis, good riddance. Now get off of me, git!"

Alfred released the Briton he had pinned down. For once, the American wasn't smiling. "Seriously, Arthur! One moment, they were standing next to me. Then they disappeared!"

"That's preposterous! Humans can't disappear!" Arthur retorted, dusting himself off. "Enough of this stupidity, I've a report to write on 'War and Peace'—"

Arthur blinked in surprise. Alfred was nowhere to be found. Assuming that the American was searching for his Canadian half-brother, the Briton simply shrugged and stood back up.

"Good riddance," the brit scoffed. "Perhaps now I'll actually get some work done…"

Unfortunately for Arthur, fate had a twisted sense of humor. No sooner than he returned to his studies, the brit vanished in the same manner as the America, Italian, and German before him. All that remained was his massive copy of "War and Peace", the pages of the book still open to where he had been reading.

"Brother! Where are you?"

The sound of the voice sent chills down the spine of a certain violet eyed, Russian teen. Ivan Braginski rushed across the school campus, desperate to escape his crazy, incest obsessed sibling. In his hurry, the massive Russian bowled over his friend, Wang Yao. Yao was a considerably smaller Chinese student with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. At the sight of his clearly distressed friend, he cocked his head in confusion.

"Ivan? What's wrong, aru?"

"Natalia! She's here!" The blond panted. Of all Ivan's siblings that could've been transferred to Hetalia Prep, why her? "You help hide me, da?"

Know the severity of the situation, Yao nodded. "This way, aru!" If Natalia was as insane as the Russian claimed, they needed to hurry. The pair raced towards Yao's dorm room. Upon arrival, Yao promptly hand Ivan what almost looked like a Hello kitty costume.

"There! You can hide as Shinatty-chan! She'll never recognize you, aru!"

Almost as soon as Ivan was dressed in the costume, his marriage obsessed sister burst through the door. If the girl wasn't creep enough in Ivan's descriptions, Yao was horrified by the madwoman standing in front of him. Natalia's pale blonde hair was in total disarray as she glared at the two teens through wild eyes.

"Where…. Is… BROTHER!" She demanded.

"Tall, handsome, Russian boy with scarf, da?" Ivan asked, voice muffled by the mask. "Never saw him."

"Y-yeah, me neither, a-aru!" Yao stammered.

Natalia glare suspiciously at the two befor rushing back out the door. Shouts of "Brother! Become one with me!" and "Marry me, Ivan!" echoed through the halls long after she left. After a few moments, Yao shuddered.

"Ypur sister is insane, aru… huh? Ivan? Where did you go?"

Wang Yao stared in surprise at the Shinatty costume crumpled on the floor. Ivan wasn't running around in his boxers, was he? The Chinese man reached down to pick up the costume, only to yelp in surprise as his hands passed right through the outfit.

"Wh-what's going on, aru?" Wang Yao managed to shout before he too disappeared.

After hours of similar mysterious disappearances, students and teachers were in a panic. Students were vanishing left and right into thin air! During class, at lunch, in the library, in the bathroom, students were disappearing everywhere! The school went into a lockdown, and no students were permitted to leave their dorms for the evening.

Meanwhile in Kiku Honda's room, the computer behind all of this chaos suddenly lit up.

**Upload Complete**

**Welcome to RomaHeta!**

**Note:**

**Let it be known that I am perfectly aware that I had Japan call the game something completely different from RomaHeta in the beginning. That was on purpose.**

**:'( While typing this up, I burnt a bunch of scones. Thankfully, they didn't completely catch on fire, and I erased where I accidently wrote the words "burning scones" into the fanfic during my distraction (ironically that happened while I was typing Iggy's dialogue)**

**I'm setting you all up for disappointment right now. Now I will not be updating this daily. I wrote both this and the prologue 2 weeks ago before finally uploading them. Though I guarantee that I'll try to update by Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ack! I'm sorry this is so late! Please don't kill me! I'm just a Virgin! Where do you think Extra Virgin Olive Oil comes from! Don't shoot the Virgin! I'll do anything! You like pasta! I'll make you pasta! You live in *insert name of city*! What a coincidence! I have relatives in *insert previous mentioned name of city*! **

**Alright, so this is another relatively dull chapter, more dialogue, and more of England havin' a slight spazz.**

**Oh, and if you squint you'll see some USUK**

**Well, actually if you have good eyesight, you won't have to squint to read, so you won't have to squint to see USUK.**

**In other words, there's light amounts of pairings here… Then again maybe if you are near sighted, then maybe… *continues banter***

'**kay, I'll just shut up now… enjoy**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention this earlier (Sorry! Sorry!), I don't own Hetalia, nor did I come up with the original RomaHeta. I'm just the sorry little git who writes this crud.**

**Now where was I? Oh yeah… enjoy!**

**.:Chapter 2:.**

Alfred groaned slightly as sunlight blinded his eyes. The amercan teen blinked slowly as his vision slowly came into focus. Instantly, his sky blue eyes wisened in shock. The boy was lying on the floor of a stone hall (that would explain why his back was so sore…) The room was decorated with a variety of medieval weaponry, suits of armor, tapestries, and stained glass windows. The decorations were brightly colored, yet crude in appearance, as if they were pixilated. Only one possible explanation crossed his mind.

'_Iggy! He must've tried one of his magic spells on me! When I get my hands on him, I'll-'_

Alfred's train of thought derailed as he realized his position in comparison to the previously mentioned Briton. As it turned out, the American had his hand on his British friend for quite some time; his arms were wrapped around Arthur's waist.

One would think that he would've notice this sooner…

A faint blush crossed Alfred's face when he realized he had 'spooned' the unsuspecting Brit, and he promptly retracted his arms, causing Arthur to roll over in his sleep. Alfred smiled warmly at the sight. Artie looked so peaceful when he wasn't shouting angrily at everyone. If only he was always so calm… too bad Alfred had to ruin the moment…

"Iggy! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

The American began to shake his friend violently, causing Arthur's jade eyes to shoot open as he bolted upright.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

The American simply gestured towards their surroundings. Upon surveying the room, the Brit's jaw dropped.

"Wh-what happened here?" He stammered in shock. "What happened to us?"

Upon noticing what the Briton was talking about, Alfred's eyes once again widened to the size of dinner plates. Their school uniforms had been replaced with military uniforms; an olive green one for Arthur and a tan on for Alfred. Thankfully for the American, he still had his bomber jacket.

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore…" he concluded in awe.

"You twat! We never WERE in Kansas, and what the heck is a Toto?"

Alfred debated whether or not to explain the "Wizard of Oz" reference to Arthur, but before he could, a flash of light blinded the pair. Gradually, the light faded to reveal Kiku Honda standing in front of them, clad in a white military uniform.

"Hello, Arthur-san and Alfred-san," the teen greeted politely.

"Kiku! That was sooo cool! How'd you do that?" Alfred exclaimed excitedly. Arthuir simply rolled his eyes before addressing their Japanese classmate.

"Where are we, Kiku?"

"Well Arthur-san, we are in a videogame created by myself," Kiku explained calmly. "I'm the 2-D Game Master. This gives me the ability to teleport , just like I did only moments earlier, Alfred-san."

Both blonds gaped at their friend in shock. After several moments of dead silence, Alfred was the first to speak up.

"That's sooo cool! How did you-"

"—more importantly, how do we get out?" Arthur interrupted, shooting a warning glance at Alfred.

Kiku frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry, Arthur-san. When I started a test run of the game, an error occurred. Unfortunately, we cannot leave the game until someone beats it."

Alfred beamed at the Japanese teen. "I'll do it! After all, what are heroes for? ...Uh, how do I win?"

"Players are divided into two teams," Kiku explained. "The Axis team includes Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas, and I. Allies include you two, Wang Yao, Francis Bonnefoy-" a loud groan from Arthur interrupted Kiku, "-and Ivan Braginski. By defeating the opposing team and capturing their teammates, you win the game. There are also a variety of neutral players you can try to recruit to your team."

Alfred pumped a fist into the air. "Awesome! We've already caught one opponent!" He cheered. "Only four left!"

A grind crossed Kiku's face. "I apologize, Alfred-san, but I won't let you defeat me this easily. I am the Game Master, after all." In another brilliant flash of light, the teen disappeared, leaving only a final set of instructions as he vanished.

"Feliciano and Lovino Vargas are stationed in a fort to the southeast of here. If you travel northeast, you will find Ludwig and Gilbert. Good luck."

As soon as Kiku left, Arthur slumped into a chair. By now, the Brit's face was completely pale. This couldn't be happening! Surely this was some sort of nightmare- having to team up with Bonnefoy confirmed that. Perhaps if he pinched himself, the Briton would wake up from this dreadful dream… Several failed attempts later, the teen gave up on that idea…

"Bollocks…"

Alfred glanced over at the distraught Brit with a concerned look. After a few moments, he simply shrugged and grabbed Arthur's wrist before dragging him towards the door.

"Where the bloody hell are you taking me, git?"

Alfred simply flashed a Colgate-approved grin at his friend. "Well, I'm going to win this game. You're coming because every hero needs his sidekick!" He teased, dragging the red-faced Briton out of the room.

**Taa-daah!**

**Sorry its late I really haven't had much time to work on this… but my netbook is coming back this week, which will allow me to type this up wherever I go ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Waaah! Sorry this took so long! Writer's block is murder!**

**It doesn't help that I have to write this, 10 Little Nations, and a Denmark/Norway ff I'm gonna upload very, VERY soon that's based of Hans Christian Andersen's "The Little Mermaid" (Walt Disney has nothing on my version ;) )**

**But now that this 900lb gorilla of a chapter is out of the way, enjoy!**

**NOTE: I do not speak French. I do not speak Italian either. Or Japanese. Or German (well, sorta). Or Danish (again, sorta). I speak fluent English and Spanish. Any non-English or Spanish terms have been created using Google Translate. So…. Many of them (especially the Japanese), may be grammatically incorrect. Bear with me on this… although if you want to throttle me everytime I use Japanese improperly, feel free to correct me with a better way to phrase things.**

**.:Chapter 3:.**

As it turned out, winning the game was going to be a lot harder than Alfred originally expected. Finding the rest of their teammates had been simple enough. As sooner as the American exited the room, he was greeted by Wang Yao trying to sell him supplies, Francis making lewd comments, and Ivan… Well, Ivan was just smiling in his creepy, borderline homicidal maniac manner. After explaining to the others what was happening, Wang Yao and Francis agreed to help out their friends-although Wang Yao still made them pay for their equipment. Ivan on the other hand, offered to stay behind and guard the building.

"What? Don't tell me you're some sort of final boss," Alfred joked, punching his "friend" in the arm. The Russian teen smiled back at him, before punching him with enough force to knock the American over.

"Maybe, da? I don't know yet," he explained cheerfully. "Good luck da?

That had all been simple enough. The game became considerably tougher the instant the team set one foot outside the base… As it turned out, the outside world was teeming with monsters of all shapes and sizes. Man eating worms, carnivorous plants, you name it.

It didn't help that the team wasn't very experienced in fighting. The instant Francis caught sight of the monsters, he shouted "Je me rends!" before ducking behind his teammates for shelter.

"Wanker," Arthur growled angrily, dragging the Frenchman out from behind him. "I knew the French were weak, but this is pathetic…"

Somehow, despite their inexperience, the team managed to fend off any oncoming enemies. Arthur quickly figured out how to cast spells on enemies, while the remaining trio used their swords to strike foes that came too close…

Despite the minor setbacks while fighting–these included Alfred's alien friend, Tony, trying to kill an unsuspecting Arthur. Eventually the "monster Tony" was defeated by Wang Yao trying a sword through him-, the game was still relatively simple in Alfred's opinion. After what seemed like ages, they arrived at a small fort surrounded by dense woods.

"Are we there yet?" Alfred whined.

"No git, why would you think that?" Arthur snapped sarcastically before storming up to the door and shoving it open.

Upon passing through the doorway, the small team walked through a dimly lit hallway. At the opposite end of the hall, they could vaguely hear the sounds of two other people arguing vehemently and occasionally, in Italian.

"Shut up, bastardo, and finish packing! The allies will be here any moment, dammit!"

"Ve~, but fratello-"

"JUST HURRY UP, DAMMIT!"

Alfred snickered slightly as he watched the two from a short distance away. It figured… Feliciano and Lovino Vargas were hastily packing tomatoes and pasta into a bag. At the sound of his laughter, the younger Italian whipped about, only to shout in terror.

"Fratello! Alfred is here! What do we do?"

"Shit! Already! Damn they're fast! Hang on, I'll just grab a few more tomatoes-"

"Fratello! We need to get out of here!"

Too late. Before the Italian siblings could make their escape, the allies surrounded them. Alfred gave the pair a pitying smile before unsheathing his sword.

"Alright! Let's-" He paused suddenly, a frown crossing his face before turning to Arthur. "Hey, Iggy! Give me something heroic to say!"

Arthur snorted. "You're the one with the hero complex. Why are you telling me to do that?"

"I can't go into battle with a heroic catch phrase!" Alfred pouted.

While the two blonds argued, Feliciano and Lovino took the opportunity to try and flee from their enemies. Noticing this, Wang Yao hastily rushed after them, blades unsheathed. The Chinese teen managed to cut the pair off before they could escape, dealing a powerful hit with his swords in the process. While the Italians were knocked over by the force of the attack, Yao took the opportunity to scowl at his teammates.

"Westerners are so immature. Can't you two quit arguing long enough to capture these two, aru?"

Alfred and Arthur glanced between one another before shrugging. The self-proclaimed hero of the group lunged at the Vargas brothers, slashing down at them with his sword. "Smaaaash!" This attack was immediately followed by a powerful Wind spell from Arthur. Yao was right; the petty arguing could be saved for when they return to the real world. For now, they had more important matters on their hands.

Feliciano and Lovino reeled backwards in pain as the two attacks found their target. Feliciano promptly burst into tears, and Lovino began swearing angrily in Italian.

"Waaah! Please don't kill meeee!" Feli begged, waving a white flag in a feeble attempt to fend off the Allies.

Unfortunately for the Italian brothers, it would take a lot more than swearing, pasta, and white flags to stop the Allies. The brunets were quickly restrained by Yao and Francis… well, technically Francis was groping their captives. Either way, the pair couldn't move as Alfred swaggered towards the quivering pair.

"Waah! Don't kill me! I'll tell you anything! I swear!" Feliciano cried in horror, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You realize you can't actually die in a videogame," Alfred questioned, frowning in confusion; however, the question was drowned out by the sound of the younger Italian bawling at the top of his lungs. "Feliciano, you can't die in a—Feliciano you can't—Fel—WE'RE JUST TAKING YOU HOSTAGE ALRIGHT! QUIT WHINING ALREADY!"

Suddenly, both Italians froze. For a few moments, even Feliciano stopped crying. After what seemed like ages of dead silence, the pair chuckled. Their chuckling laugh turned to a loud creepy one, sending chills down the spines of the Allies.

"Veee, sorry guys, but—"

"—we tricked you bastards!" Lovino cackled gleefully as a massive pair of doors burst open at the very end of the hall.

"Thank you, Lovino-kun and Feliciano-kun," Kiku congratulated as he stepped out through the doorway. A group of stone gargoyles slinked after the Japanese teen before surrounding their foes.

"Kiku!" The allies shouted in unison, releasing the Italian brothers. As soon as they were free, the pair bolted through the doorway Kiku had just opened up. Alfred reached out to stop the two, but they were gone long before he could reach them.

Kiku smirked as his opponent's scowled at him. "Surprised to see me?" The gargoyles hissed and snapped at the Allies as they slowly circled them, herding the group into a tightly knit circle.

Alfred glared defiantly at his Japanese "friend", ignoring the gargoyle monsters pressing closer and closer to his team. He simply shrugged at the teen's question.

"If you Axis guys keep flocking to us, we'll have captured you all and beaten the game before the day is over!"

"I think you will find that I'm harder to defeat than Feliciano-kun and Lovino-kun, Alfred-san," Kiku replied simply.

Now it was Alfred's turn to smile. "We'll see about that… Go, Wang Yao!"

"Eh, why me, aru?" The Chinese teen complained. None the less, he unsheathed his twin swords and charged at Japan, dodging the surprisingly slow and cumbersome gargoyles with ease. One gargoyle attempted to pounce on the teen from behind, but it disintegrated into pebbles during the middle of its leap as Arthur attacked with a powerful Thunder spell. The other allies made quick work of the other gargoyles, leaving Yao and Kiku to fight one on one.

Kiku's confident smirk returned as Yao charged him. He simply rested a hand on his katana's hilt as his foe approached. Once Yao was within an arm's distance away, the Japanese teen sprang into action.

"雷スラッシュ - kaminari surasshu!"

In a flash of movement that was almost too fast to track, Kiku dodged Wang Yao's attack with ease, and in a lightning fast motion, he stabbed at the Chinese teen with his own katana. Yao dropped to the ground, clutching his arm as pain rushed through it. The Chinese teen bit back a hiss of pain as he whirled upon his rival, using his uninjured arm to swing one of his swords at the dark-haired boy. Kiku dodged his "friend's" attacks with ease, before slashing him across the chest with the katana's blade. Yao shouted in pain, once again falling to the ground.

"Yao!"

In an instant, the remaining Allies rushed to help their friend. Arthur cast Thunder, but the burst of electricity did not leave even the slightest injury on Kiku. Alfred and Francis followed up with their own attacks; The American charged the Japanese teen with his signature "SMAAASH!" attack, hacking away at Kiku with his broadsword. Meanwhile Francis lunged at Kiku with his rapier. Despite the ferocity of the two attacks, Kiku managed to parry them with ease. Kiku once again grinned at his rivals, though this time it was in a sadistic manner, unlike anything they would've expected from the mild mannered Japanese boy.

"How do you expect to defeat the 2-dimensional game master without any experience points?" He inquired before raising his blade to strike. "蓮の花秋 - Hachisu no hana no shi!"

The attack struck all four of the Allies- including the already injured Wang Yao-, knocking them across the floor. While the group lay on the ground, still trying to recover after the powerful attack, Kiku paced towards them. He stopped next Alfred, who was glaring defiantly at him. Kiku simply raised his blade over Alfred in response, preparing to end the fight once and for all.

"Whirlwind!"

A powerful burst of wind collided with Kiku. The blast was not nearly strong enough to cause him any real damage, but it did knock him away from Alfred. The blond craned his neck to see that Arthur had stood up and attacked with one of his magic spells. Artie cringed slightly as he moved; clearly he hadn't fully escaped Kiku's attack.

"Blast all! He's too strong! Let's clear out!"

Alfred couldn't agree more himself. Regaining his footing, the blond teen stood upright. Francis was back up on his feet, too. While Arthur continued to hold off Kiku with wind magic, Alfred limped over to Yao and helped the semiconscious teen to his feet,

'_And to think this started out so easily,'_ Alfred though ruefully as they retreated from the Italian manse.

"Bollocks… Well that turned out well, Alfred," Arthur grumble.

The team had regrouped in a nearby forest after their failed attempt to capture the brothers. After the fight, the group of four had healed themselves using Wang Yao's vulneraries ("Hey! Who's paying for those, aru?"). Now they were planning their next course of action.

"Dammit! Why couldn't we beat him? That retreat was really un-heroic," Alfred complained, folding his arms across his chest as he pouted.

"Well, Kiku did say we didn't have enough experience points," Arthur explained. He sighed in exasperation. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"More Monster Tonys and Man eating worms?" Alfred scowled at the thought.

Winning the game was going to be a LOT harder than originally expected…

**As usual, reviews are love and thank you for your patience…**

**GAH! I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**"Je me ****rends!"= "I surrender!"**

**"雷スラッシュ - kaminari surasshu!"= Lightning slash**

**"蓮の花秋 - Hachisu no hana no shi!"= Lotus Flower Death (I changed it due to my horrid grammar and inability to understand japanese. I can't tell a verb from a noun from a adverb)**


End file.
